darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
This is a list of all of the characters with speaking parts in the Darths&Droids webcomic. The characters are grouped by the RPG players playing them. For the Six roleplayers, the characters they played are listed followed by the episodes they've played these characters in. For those characters with more than one identity, the identity is separated by a "/". For the times a roleplayer was playing more than one character simultaneously, those characters will be listed all on one line, with each character separated by a ",". Jim's Characters Jim has played: * Qui-Gon 1-101 * Qui-Gon, Anakin 102-103 * Qui-Gon 104-198 * Padme Amidala 200-264 * Padme, Sola, Ruwee, Jobal 265-267 * Padme 268-284 * Padme, Qui-Gon 285 * Padme 286-646 * Kyle Katarn unseen Session 1 of Campaign 4 * Bria Tharen unseen Session 2 of Campaign 4 * Bail Organa unseen Session 3 of Campaign 4 * Captain Antilles 672-680 * Dead!Antilles 681-752 (Jim was present and speaking during these episodes, but wasn't playing a living character. Whenever he was speaking during this period, he was represented in the comic by a screencap of Antilles' dead body) * Greedo/Han Solo 753-early 1154 * Han Solo, Padme late 1154-1155 * Han Solo 1156-1519 Ben's Characters Ben has played: * Obi-Wan 1-847 * Chewbacca 848-942 * Chewbacca, Obi-Wan 943-944 * Chewbacca 945-1025 * Chewbacca, Obi-Wan 1026-1087 * Chewbacca 1088-1111, late 1112-1153 * Chewbacca, Obi-Wan 1154 * Chewbacca 1155-1270 * Chewbacca, Obi-Wan 1271 * Chewbacca 1272-1310 * Chewbacca, Obi-Wan 1311-1519 Sally's Characters Sally has played: * Jar Jar Binks 17-25 * Jar Jar, Boss Nass early 26 * Jar Jar late 26-246 * Dex 252-253 * Jocasta Nu 254-256 * Youngling I 257-258 * Taun We 263-300 * C-3PO 300-313 * Mace Windu 313-324 * Mace Windu, Jar Jar 325-330 * Mace Windu 331-332 * C-3PO 333-370 * Mace Windu 371-376 * C-3PO, Mace Windu 377-380 * Yoda, C-3PO 381-409 * Yoda, C-3PO, Jar Jar 482-656 * C-3PO 672-1008 * C-3PO, Yoda 1009-1079 * C-3PO 1080-1086 * C-3PO, Jocasta Nu 1087 * C-3PO 1088-1153 * C-3PO, Yoda 1154 * C-3PO 1155-1298 * C-3PO, Yoda 1299-1519 Pete's Characters Pete has played: * R2-D2 46-early 72 * R2-D2, C-3PO late 72 * R2-D2 73-91 * R2-D2, C-3PO 92-96 * R2-D2 97-319 * R2-D2, C-3PO 320 * R2-D2 321-1145, late-early 1146, late-middle 1146, middle-late 1146, late-early 1147, late 1147-1174, late 1175, late 1178-1519 Annie's Characters Annie has played: * Shmi 70-93 * Shmi, Anakin 94-101, 104-early 108 * Shmi late 108-early 118 * Anakin late 118-650 * Darth Vader 651-656 * Princess/Leia Amidala 672-782 * Princess, Darth Vader 783-early 893 * Princess, Darth Vader, Clone Pilot 1, Clone Pilot 2 late 893-early 908 * Princess, Darth Vader late 908-1153 * Princess, Darth Vader, Anakin 1154-1155 * Princess, Darth Vader 1156-1497 * Princess, Darth Vader, Clone Pilot 1, Clone Pilot 2 1498 * Princess, Darth Vader 1499, 1500 * Princess, Darth Vader, Padme 1501 * Princess, Padme 1502, 1503 * Princess 1504-1519 Corey's Characters Corey has played: * Adam Lars/Luke Amidala/Luke Starkiller (Luke Skywalker) 696-1519 The GM's Characters For every character the GM played that was also played by a roleplayer, the episodes will be listed where the character was played by the GM. * TC-14/Jango Fett * Trade Federation Guy/Nute Gunray * OWO-1 * Captain Tarpals * Boss Nass late 26-205 * Sio Bibble * Panaka * Fake!Amidala * Droids * Ric Olie * Padme Amidala 55-198, early 1154 * Watto * Anakin 61-93, late 108-early 118, 1463-1519 * Alien Food Stall Owner * Sebulba * C-3PO early 72, 299 * Dan * Olaf * Wald * Jira * Palpatine/Darth Sidious * Valorum/General Grievous * Mace Windu 132-313, 385-558 * Yoda 132-380 * Rabe * Yarael Poof * Pilots * Black Robed Figure/Darth Maul * Combat Droids * Captain * Dofine * Trade Federation bridge crew member * Lieutenant * Guards * Captain Typho * Corde * Bail Organa 215-656 * Separatists * Zam Wessel * Barkeep * Elan Sel'Sabagno * Bar Patron * SP-4 * Waitress Droid * Queen Jamillia * Lama Su * Boba Fett * R4-P17 * Owen Lars * Cliegg Lars * Jawas * Count Dooku * Shu Mai * San Hill * Wat Tambor * Shmi 310-312 * Sand Person * Senators * Poggle the Lesser * Crowd in Public Gallery * Combat Droid on C-3PO's body * Referee Droid * Clone Troopers * Grandfather * Celebrant * Missiles * Buzz Droids * Droideka * Combat Cyborgs * Magnaguards * Trade Federation Lackey * Mon Mothma * Giddean Danu * Chi Eekway Papanoida * Bana Breemu * Tion Medon * Commander Cody * Mon Calamari Senator * Fang Zar * Youngling II * Jeremoch Colton * Mas Amedda * Trade Federation Flunky * GH-7 Medical Analysis Unit * Maneeli Tuun * EW-3 Midwife Droid * Captain Antilles 645-656 * Tarkin * Breha Moon-Flower * Beru Lars * Rebel Soldiers * Darth Vader 676-782 * Clone Trooper Commander * Lieutenant Hija * Gunnery Captain Bolvan * Daine Jir * Nahdonnis Praji * Red * Head Jawa * General Tagge * Admiral Motti * IT-0 * BoShek * Wuher * Chewbacca 749-847, early 1112 * Ponda Baba * Doctor Evazan * Real!Han Solo (Film!Greedo) * Wioslea * Jabba * Garindan * Peace Moon Technicians * Officer Cass * Imperial Officers * Clone Commander * PA System * PA System Voice 2 * Captain Khurgee * Welcoming Crew BT-445 Member * Pol Treidum * Mouse Droid * Officers * Lieutenant Shann Childsen * Intercom Voice * Trooper Sergeant * Rebel Lookout * Rebel Commander * General Willard * General Dodonna * Gold Leader * Wedge/Bib Fortuna * Biggs * Garven Dreis * Rebel Crew Chief * Red Ten * Red Seven * Porkins * Red Nine * Red Eleven * Red Four * Lieutenant Tanbris * Del Goren * Clone Pilot 1 early 893 * Clone Pilot 2 early 893, late 908 * Gold Two * Gold Five * General Bast * General Rieekan * Commander Tamizander Rey * Deck Officer Tigran Jamiro * Lieutenant Alder * Major Derlin (2nd Lord Clabrun of Hoth) * Zev Senesca * 2-1B * Captain Piett/Admiral Piett * Admiral Ozzel * Captain Valdez * Derek "Hobbie" Klivian * Rebel Troopers * Sergeant Major Trey Callum * Lieutenant Cabbel * Captain Lennox * Rebel PA System * Rebel Pilots * Dak * Toryn Farr * General Veers * Imperial Tank Driver * Ledink Firest * Imperial Troopers * Captain Pharl McQuarrie * Unidentified Rebel Technician * Snow Troopers * Captain Needa * Captain of Other Star Destroyer * Luke's Head * Lieutenant Venka * Bossk * Unidentified Imperial Officer * Commander Nemet * Scout Ship * Lando * Robot * E-3PO * Ugnaughts * Imperial Soldier * R2-D2 early-early 1146, early-middle 1146, early-late 1146, late 1146- early-early 1147, middle 1147, early 1175, 1176-early 1178 * Rebel Ship * Captain Yorr * Colnel Jendon * Lieutenant Endicott * Moff Jerrod * TT-8L/Y7 (this is the full name of a single character, not a character with 2 different names) * Rogua * Ortugg * Salacious Crumb * Tentacle * EV-9D9 * MX-8D6 * Oola * Worrt * Jubnuk * Rancor * Malakili * Aliens in front row * Pagetti Rook * Weequay Skiff Master * Velken Tezeri * Sarlacc * Vedain * Barada * Yotts Orren * Vizam * Unidentified Weequay Guard * Kithaba * Wooof * Gun * Admiral Ackbar * General Madine * Imperial Traffic Controller Jhoff * Wicket * Chubbray * Warok * Graak * Teebo * Paploo * Bearded Ewoc * Khungata * Logray * Ewocs * Chirpa * Commander Igar * Nien Nunb * Nik Sant * Delevar * Major Hewex * Colonel Dyer * Lieutenant Renz * Arvel Crynyd * Telsij * Bunker Commander * Ewoc Pilot * Romba * Nanta * Grizz Frix * Ekelarc Yong * Widdle * Wunka * Major Marquand * Keir Santage * Jake Farrell * Gherant * Unidentified Ewoc Characters Played by More Than One Person * Boss Nass has been played by: ** Sally early 26 ** The GM late 26-205 * Padme Amidala has been played by: ** The GM 55-198 ** Jim 200-646 ** The GM early 1154 ** Jim late 1154-1155 ** Annie 1501-1503 * Anakin has been played by: ** The GM 61-93 ** Annie 94-101 ** Jim 102-103 ** Annie 104-early 108 ** The GM late 108-early 118 ** Annie late 118-650, 1154-1155 ** The GM 1463-1519 * Shmi has been played by: ** Annie 70-118 ** The GM 310-312 * C-3PO has been played by: ** The GM early 72 ** Pete late 72, 92-96 ** The GM 299 ** Sally 300-313 ** Pete 320 ** Sally 333-370, 377-1519 * Mace Windu has been played by: ** The GM 132-313 ** Sally 313-332, 371-380 ** The GM 385-558 * Yoda has been played by: ** The GM 132-380 ** Sally 381-656, 1009-1519 * Bail Organa has been played by: ** The GM 215-656 ** Jim unseen Session 3 of Campaign 4 * Captain Antilles has been played by: ** The GM 645-656 ** Jim 672-680 (From 681-752 the screencap of Antilles' corpse was used to represent Jim talking) * Darth Vader has been played by: ** Annie 651-656 ** The GM 676-782 ** Annie 783-1501 * Chewbacca has been played by: ** The GM 749-847 ** Ben 848-1111 ** The GM early 1112 ** Ben late 1112-1519 * Clone Pilot 1 has been played by: ** The GM early 893 ** Annie late 893-908, 1498 * Clone Pilot 2 has been played by: ** The GM early 893 ** Annie late 893-early 908 ** The GM late 908 ** Annie 1498 * R2-D2 has been played by: ** Pete 46-1145 ** The GM early-early 1146 ** Pete late-early 1146 ** The GM early-middle 1146 ** Pete late-middle 1146 ** The GM early-late 1146 ** Pete middle-late 1146 ** The GM late 1146- early-early 1147 ** Pete late-early 1147 ** The GM middle 1147 ** Pete late 1147-1174 ** The GM early 1175 ** Pete late 1175 ** The GM 1176-early 1178 ** Pete late 1178-1519 Miscellaneous Characters * The Kid * Pete's Die Category:Browse